


Sex And Love In One Act

by LuciferOfTheCircle



Category: due South
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-02
Updated: 2006-01-02
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferOfTheCircle/pseuds/LuciferOfTheCircle
Summary: The title says it all really.





	Sex And Love In One Act

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Sex And Love In One Act

## Sex And Love In One Act

  
by Luciferofthecircle  


Disclaimer: They aren't mine. If they were the TV series would have gone on way longer and they would be doing this every episode.

Author's Notes: I have no beta, so any volunteers? Archive anywhere, just e-mail me to tell me about it and could someone post an announcement on ds_noticeboard.

Story Notes: My first fic so any feedback, positive or negative, is welcome. Nitpicks on spelling, punctuation, paragraphing greatly appreciated. I will not get any better if I don't know what I'm doing wrong.

* * *

Sex And Love In One Act  
  
For reasons that _definitely_ don't need exploring at this juncture Ray Kowalski is sucking Benton Fraser's cock. It's thick and long and salty and it's _just perfect._  
  
Ray's not quite sure how they ended up here. He's barely even thinking about his own cock, equally hard, trapped in his jeans. Every suck, every lick, every moan he wrings out of Fraser's mouth makes him that little bit harder, makes the ache in his groin that little bit harder to ignore.  
  
He rubs his tongue over the head and squeezes the base, then moves his hand to Fraser's balls, takes Fraser in all the way to the root and swallows. Fraser makes his loudest moan yet and moves his hands from where they've been clenched at his sides to clutch at Ray's hair and tries to drag him impossibly deeper and that's hot too, that's _greatness_ in fact, to know that Fraser, Mr 'Thank You kindly,' has lost it enough to let go and just start fucking his face.  
  
Fraser's groaning constantly now and he tastes saltier than ever and Ray can feel his balls tightening in his hand and then Fraser's grunting and coming and spilling right in Ray's mouth.  
  
And Ray swallows but there's so much of it, (Does Fraser ever even jerk off?), it spills out of his mouth and dribbles down his chin.  
  
Ray is drawn back into himself sharply and realises that he's as hard as a rock, as hard as diamond (Is that a rock? Not the time, not the time.) And any sudden movements are likely to result in him coming in his freaking pants here so it's a relief when Fraser hauls him up and starts licking the come off his chin at the same time as opening Ray's jeans one handed (Thank God for Mountie multi-tasking) and wrapping his fingers around Ray's dripping length. Great tongue, great hands, great fingers, they feel excellent all wrapped around him like that, as sung as a bug in a rug and _Christ_ where does his brain go when he's turned on?  
  
Fraser pumps once, twice and that's it, that's all she wrote, Ray's coming and coming, all over Fraser's hand and hip before sagging against him and falling into a pleasant post-coital haze.  
  
* * *  
  
Constable Benton Fraser is leaning against the wall in his office, in full uniform, in broad daylight and he is receiving the finest blowjob he has ever had in his life. Ray Kowalski is on his knees before him, mouth over the top part of his penis, licking and sucking like there's no tomorrow. And - goodness those noises can't possibly be coming from him can they? He'd never dream of sounding quite so wanton - his hips are jerking forward, seeking more of the delicious sensation but Ray is riding out the motion quite ably.  
  
Fraser curls his hands into fists; it would be the height of rudeness to grab Ray while he was doing ... _that._ He might drown. And all the time the burning sensation is growing and just when he thinks it can't get any better Ray moves his hand to his balls and moves his mouth down, right down.  
  
Abruptly Fraser loses the fight with his hands and grabs Ray's head. This feels exquisite, Ray's mouth is warm and wet and he wants more of this and _'Oh oh oh, oooooh,'_ his spine is melting, his balls are re-entering his body and his member is jerking frantically, filling Ray's mouth with his ejaculate  
  
As he emerges from his stupor Fraser realises that Ray is still unsatisfied and that won't do, that won't do at all, so he hauls Ray to his feet. Rays lips are red and swollen and there is white liquid trickling down his chin, _'my semen'_ Fraser realises dimly, not quite understanding why that thought should seem so erotic. Moving automatically to lick it off, it's only fair, it's his mess after all, at the same time fumbling to undo Ray's pants and feeling bare skin underneath, _'no underwear,'_ another incomprehensibly erotic thought and then he is finally, finally! grasping Ray's penis. It's hot and smooth in his hand and Fraser squeezes gently and strokes Ray twice and Ray grunts suddenly and Fraser's right hand and hip are all wet and Ray's weight is collapsing against him, pinning him to the wall.  
  
* * *  
  
Ray groans and lifts his head.  
  
'Gah, Frase, I got you all sticky, let me get something to wipe you with.'  
  
He stares around the office, looking desperately for a cloth or _anything_ but there's only the sheets on the cot.  
  
'Jeez Fraser we didn't even make it into bed.'  
  
He moves to look in the draws but Fraser grabs his arm and when Ray turns to look at him he's got an odd expression on his face, like nothing Ray's ever seen before and he comes out with:  
  
'Ray under the circumstances I believe that you should call me Ben.'  
  
And Ray stares at Fraser for a few seconds before managing, 'Yeah, Ben, greatness.'  
  
And Fraser ... Ben, is relaxing and looking happier than Ray's ever seen him and that includes during the recent orgasm and that prompts Ray to add, 'Just for the record ... Ben,' he savours the name, 'I ought to add that I love you.'  
  
And Ray means it, like he's only ever meant it once before, to one other person and he's fairly sure Ben feels it back, Ben wouldn't have let it get this far if he didn't feel _something._ But there's still a moment of tension and then, if he thought Ben looked happy before, wow, it's a good thing Ray's never seen that smile before 'cause otherwise he'd have ended up sucking Ben off in the damn Bullpen.  
  
And Ben just goes, 'And I love you Ray.'  
  
And then everything's greatness, times a million.  
  
* * *  
  
The first words out of Ray's mouth are 'Gah, Frase, I got you all sticky, let me get something to wipe you with,' which Fraser supposes is typical, in many ways Ray is far more practical than he is, not constantly sprouting Inuit stories at what always seems to be an inconvenient time.  
  
The next words, 'Jeez Fraser we didn't even make it into bed,' jerk Fraser out of his thoughts and he automatically reaches out to grab Ray's arm.  
  
_'Don't go, don't ever leave me,'_ is what he wants to say but what he comes out with is 'Ray under the circumstances I believe that you should call me Ben,' and he winces mentally, both at his needy tone of voice and in preparation for Ray's negative reaction.  
  
_'Please,'_ he silently begs, _'Please understand,'_ and then Ray replies 'Yeah, Ben, greatness.' And he feels boneless with relief.  
  
But Ray continues 'Just for the record ... Ben,' and he likes hearing his name in Ray's mouth, 'I ought to add that I love you.'  
  
And Fraser's soaring, that's more, that's better than he ever dared hope and it's all he can do to blurt out 'And I love you Ray,' so great is his joy, so complete is his happiness that he can barely think.  
  
And he knows, deep in his heart that this is for good, this is forever, this is, as Ray would put it, _'Greatness,'_ possibly even times a million.  
  
END 

  
 

* * *

End Sex And Love In One Act by Luciferofthecircle 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story.  
Read posted comments. 

 


End file.
